


"just wanna keep him safe"

by DreamBird711



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Drugs, Drugs used to sedate someone for a nonsexual reason, Explicit Language, Heavy Angst, Insane Dave | Technoblade, Insane Wilbur Soot, Insanity, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Mental Health Issues, Needles, No One Is Okay, Overprotective, Swearing, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Trauma, drugging of a minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamBird711/pseuds/DreamBird711
Summary: Wilbur goes off his rocker, drags Techno down with him, and Tommy is caught in the aftermath.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 27
Kudos: 727





	"just wanna keep him safe"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gay_Gay_Gay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Gay_Gay/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006562) by [Gay_Gay_Gay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Gay_Gay/pseuds/Gay_Gay_Gay). 



> I did my best!  
> This one's a doozie so stay safe!

Tommy bolts through the forest, tears blocking most of his vision. 

_Oh god, oh fuck, oh god, OH FUCK- SHIT-_

Tommy’s foot catches on a root and he goes down. 

Hard. 

“Oh, Tommy~ Where did you go?” he can hear Wilbur distantly calling for him. 

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

Tommy quickly pushes himself up and continues running. 

“TOMMY!” Shit, that one sounded closer. Tommy looks back to make sure he can’t see him, when he slams into a tree. 

Well, not a tree. 

Tommy looks up through tears and immediately lets out a sob of relief. 

“Techno.” 

Techno looks down at the sobbing boy and raises an eyebrow. 

“Tommy? What’s wrong?” 

“Wilbur!” Tommy bursts into tears again, “he’s been chasing me and he has a needle and its full of liquid and I don’t know what it does and he’s gonna blow up l’manburg and I’m so scared of him, Techno, I’m-” 

Techno shushes the panicking boy, and wraps him in a hug, gently petting his hair to calm him down like he did when Tommy was little and had a nightmare. 

“Hey, hey, it’ll be alright, bubba.” 

Tommy relaxes a little at the familiar nickname, falling a little more into the comforting grip of his big brother, tears slowly stopping and drying.

“Tommy~!” Tommy’s head snaps towards the direction of Wilbur’s voice that’s a little too close for comfort and pushes against Techno’s chest to get out of his embrace, “Techno, We have to go before he gets here-” But, he can’t get out of what was Techno’s warm hug that is quickly becoming a crushing hold. 

“Techno?” 

Techno pulls Tommy’s head back into his chest to better hold him still. 

“Wil! I found him!” Tommy’s eyes widen in shock and he scrambles in Techno’s grip, struggling to pull away. 

“Techno, no! What are you- why are you doing this?” 

“We’re gonna keep you safe.” Tommy desperately pushes against Techno, trying desperately to get out. 

“Techno, thank you for finding our dear brother for me.” 

Techno nods, continuing to hold Tommy still to the best of his abilities, the crying louder, “Just wanna keep him safe.” 

Wilbur grins, pulling out the small needle, “You wouldn’t believe how hard it was to get this. Rohypnol was stupidly hard to find.” Wilbur gently wipes the tip of the needle and a small section of Tommy’s neck, “Even harder to get in this form too, usually it’s a pill. I had to dissolve it first.” 

Wilbur gently places the needle into the disinfected skin, he doesn't want his brother to get sick or an infection, he just wants to sedate him. 

Tommy stills a little as he feels the needle go in, he doesn’t want to jostle and get even more hurt. 

The moment the needle is gone, Tommy slams his head up into Techno’s chin. 

Techno let’s go not expecting it and rubs his chin, Tommy runs away. 

As he runs, the drug starts setting in. 

Tommy feels his limbs growing heavy and his feet stop going where he wants them to, nearly tripping far too many times. 

Eventually, after what feels like an hour but was actually less than ten minutes, Tommy runs into a tree and lets himself just slide down it, sitting down in the grass between the roots of the large tree. 

His brain slowly grows more cloudy and his limbs feel too heavy to move anymore, leaving him in the curled up position. 

A few minutes later, Techno and Wilbur stroll into the small clearing Tommy had unknowingly found. Wilbur sees his younger brother and the need to protect washes over him. 

He walks over and picks up the crumpled boy, gently rubbing his back. He starts humming a soothing tune their dad had taught them as the younger cries, quickly making his way back through the clearing to where Techno stood at the edge. 

“Wilbs,” Tommy’s voice is heavily slurred, the word just understandable, “Wha’s happenin’?” 

Wilbur’s heart melts, it has been such a long time since Tommy had called him the nickname, his younger brother insisting on saying their names properly the moment he could at the ripe age of seven after his minor lisp from toddler speech broke. 

“Nothing, bubba,” Wilbur continues rubbing Tommy’s back as the two older men make their way through the dense forest to the ravine. 

Tommy’s eyes start drooping, the drug finally starting to follow its actual purpose. 

Wilbur notices and can’t help but coo, his brother strongly reminding him of when he was tinier. 

“Tech, look at him, he’s so sleepy.” Techno just nods along, surveying the area to make sure nothing’s gonna attack them. He notices Dream following at a distance, but says nothing as he knows the man isn’t going to try anything, there to help them if needed. 

Wilbur giggles, moving the hand he was using to rub Tommy's back to card through his hair gently removing tangles, “He really is a sleepy boi.” 

Finally, they get back to the base, Tommy barely awake and Wilbur still gently cooing while Techno stays on guard. 

They make their descent down and carry Tommy to the obsidian room they made to hold him, gently setting him on the bed. As they go to leave, planning on just blocking up the doors and going, Tommy reaches out and grabs Techno’s cloak giving it a weak tug. 

Techno quickly turns back, not wanting anything to be wrong to see Tommy almost asleep with a small pout on his face, “Techie, stay?” 

Techno freezes before letting a small grin onto his face, “of course, bubba.” 

A small dopey grin falls onto the youngest’s tired face, “Thanks, Techie.” 

Techno goes back and sits next to him, gently petting his hair to calm him into rest. 

Wilbur watches his younger brothers from the doorway with a smile. Techno always had trouble expressing himself and the younger was way too good at it, so they never got along well. 

He hopes this scheme will bring them all closer, finally giving them the time to live together peacefully, no wars or championships to get in the way. 

Dream quietly places his hand on Wilbur’s shoulder, the man bristling before relaxing after realizing who it is. 

“Is he asleep yet?” 

Wilbur nods noticing his brother’s shut eyes and the gentle rise and fall of his chest. 

Techno quietly rises and steps back, careful not to wake him. 

They exit the obsidian room, Wilbur placing iron bars after him until they reach the outermost layer, placing two cobble to blend it into the wall, effectively hiding him in case they don't make it back in time and their enemies try to raid the place. 

“Finally,” Dream swings his axe onto his shoulder, 

“Ready to blow that popsicle stand?”

**Author's Note:**

> I did take a few creative liberties on the prompt and how quickly the drug works as I don't actually know that one, but if you want to learn more information on the drug I listed, Rohypnol, you can find it here: https://www.drugs.com/illicit/rohypnol.html  
> Stay Safe, Drink Water!


End file.
